<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Serpent’s Prey by necromutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748303">The Serpent’s Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt'>necromutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Abuse, Poetry, Toxic Relationship, Unstable Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small poem i wrote about will and hannibal, and their twisted love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Serpent’s Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one thing that will graham would never admit to anyone was just how much he loved his descent into madness. it was terrifying in all of the best ways. it made his stomach jump into his throat, it made his skin feel as if it were on fire, it made the breath his lungs freeze in time. it was the first time he had ever felt truly alive. the man who bound him into an eternal prison was the one who also shattered his chains and set him free. when he was held in the other’s arms like a serpent squeezing the life out of its prey, he was home. the danger and the fear was intoxicating, he became addicted at the first touch. as hard as he fought against it all, pulling with all his might to get away, hannibal could bring him back down to earth with the simple yank of his chain. he was bound to the other from before they had even laid eyes on each other, exchanged words. they would never survive separation. they were so interwoven that they didn’t know where they ended and the other began. they were tangled in toxicity, abuse, manipulation, never to be freed unless they were both freed from this earth. and even then, will thought, would hannibal still find him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>